Wander These Worlds
by pixie bell1
Summary: When she was eight, Zora was left in Gerudo Valley to lead a normal life. Normal? Yeah right. But when she's set free by Nabooru, she leaves to find who she really is. Part One of Oblivion Tales.OOT, MM, GW, FFX,FFVIII please r


A/N: YAY! NEW STORY! Ha! That's great! Now, with every chapter that is up, I put a 'song of inspiration' on the top. It's basically the song I had in my mind when I wrote it! This is a cross over between Original, Ocarina Of Time, Majora's Mask, Gundam Wing, Final Fantasy 10 (just Tidus), and. . . FINAL FANTASY 8! Part One of Tales of Oblivion.  
  
I don't know who to trust No surprise. Everyone feels so far away for me Heavy thoughts sift through dust And the lies  
  
~* From the inside: Linkin Park  
  
Wander These Worlds  
  
"Flex, Mei-lin," She could hear Talim's words in her head as she lifted the vase. "Clear your mind, concentrate."  
  
She rested her hands at her sides, and her sharp green eyes narrowed on the ceramic vase as it floated in front of her. "Concentrate, Mei-lin, focus on the vase." A fluttering noise flew past her. What was that?  
  
Her concentration snapped. The vase fell from the air, and shattered in front of her. Damn it. She cursed loudly, massaging her temples. Stretching her legs over the shattered ceramic pieces, she stood from the mat she was on and crossed the room. She slid the stone door over, walked through, and closed it behind her.  
  
Mei-lin leaned against the cool stone, "Why can't I do it?" She asked into the cold, dark room. The cold didn't bother her. What would be freezing for a normal human, was mild for her. She shifted her back, so her wings wouldn't press painfully on the stone.  
  
That was the forth time she has tried today, and her concentration was somehow 'distracted'. Mei-lin growled, she wished Talim was here. She needed her wise words of encouragement. She slammed her hand down against the door. All she needed was a break.  
  
Mei-lin pushed off the door, and walked down the stone stairs behind her. Maybe a relaxing sit at the waterfall outside Zora's Domain would do it. She sighed, and walked up another pair of stairs, and pushed split wooden doors in front of her open. She breathed in as she stepped outside. That damn Shadow Temple felt like a prison, and in a way, it was.  
  
She climbed up the wooden gate, and flipped off the ledge, landing gracefully on her feet. She frowned, and her dark blue fairy wings contrasted and melted into her back. Impa was probably going to be mad at her for doing this, but if she didn't get out, she was going to scream.  
  
'Giving up already?' Talim's voice echoed through out her brain. I'm not giving up, she hissed at herself, and stomped through the graveyard. She passed the little red headed kid as he poked at the graves with his stick, oblivious to her presence. How she wanted to kick that kid in the head. It was so rude to disturb people while they were in their eternal rest. She huffed and flicked her long raven hair over her shoulders.  
  
Kakoriko Village was its normal self. Little children running around, playing with the chickens that always manage to escape as the owner threw a fit. Mothers were drying out clothing with the light Hyrule wind, and daily gossip drifted through the air. What fun.  
  
Mei-lin rolled her eyes as she felt their eyes upon her. She made a small noise; they accused her of being a hoodlum. Me, a hoodlum? She sneered quietly. I'd like to show them what I can do. Well, she had to agree with them. Okay, she was a little different. But just a little.  
  
So what if she wore different clothes. These were the clothes she was given from Talim. A dark gray bust shirt and a jagged gray skirt to go with it. There was nothing better. She turned her head to guard that was obviously gawking at her. Flex, Mei-lin. She winked, and he blushed. Flex. His sword snapped in half.  
  
Did I do that? She laughed on the inside. Opps. Climbing down the steep stairs, she let the fact go that she had to return to Kakoriko. Hyrule bridge was down; she glanced over at it, was Impa coming yet? She had to admit, Impa wasn't really the biggest ball of fun, but it wasn't the same without her around.  
  
Aw, screw the waterfall, she'd go and see Reice and Kilik. She prayed that they weren't in the Ice Cavern, again. Mei-lin hated that place. They should make a bridge instead of those damn ice floats. The gate flew open in front of her. She was getting better at that. Finally. She couldn't count how many times she ran into a door.  
  
Hopping on the small pieces, she stopped. Shit, I forgot my ocarina. How am I supposed to get in there now? She growled, oh well. She stalked up the arch, and stopped at the small plaque.  
  
Mei-lin stopped and thought. How am I going to get in there? She picked up a rock next to her. This should get the Zora's attention. Throwing it into the waterfall, she yelled, "Hey! It's me!" She shouted loudly. Nothing happened. She scratched her head. Maybe she could try jumping. Yeah. Jumping sounded right.  
  
She leaned back against her right leg, stepping back, before springing off the arch. The waterfall weighed her down a bit, but not much. She tore through it, jumping a little farther than she wanted. Flying over the ledge with the latter, she curled her legs up, causing her to drop suddenly, right on her rear.  
  
Mei-lin groaned, rubbing her back. Ouch. That's going to leave a mark. She looked up. The Zora people had stopped, staring at her with their expression filled fish eye with utter astonishment and excitement. "Hey there."  
  
She heard a groan under her. Oh my god, she was sitting on someone! She looked down, her shocked features softening when she saw violet eyes. Scooting down a bit, she uncovered his face. "Hey, Babe," Mei-lin grinned, sliding off of him. The boy sat up, holding his chest, "I think you fractured something." She ruffled his short brown hair.  
  
A voice behind her laughed, "That was interesting. New sex position?" Mei-lin turned and saw Kilik leaning against the ice ledge. Kilik flicked her brown hair over her shoulder, her violet eyes twinkling with false innocence.  
  
Mei-lin smirked, "You bet. Right Reice?" She patted his knee. Reice rolled his eyes and glared at his twin sister, "You should really try it Kilik. But, oh wait, you don't have any one to do it with."  
  
Kilik made a small, unreadable noise, "Very funny." She turned and walked away, towards the entrance where Jabu Jabu lay. The raven-haired girl turned to Reice, "Aw. . . that was mean."  
  
The brunette shrugged, "She started it." Mei-lin sat up, "Come on." She pulled him to his feet, and grabbed his hand, jogging after Kilik. Her gray fairy boots skidded as she climbed up the small slope to the King's throne room.  
  
"Hey King Z! What's going on?" She shouted happily to King Zora. He looked up, and chuckled, the sound echoing from his large fish belly.  
  
"Hello, Mei-lin. I'm doing great!" He answered back. Mei-lin grinned, "That's excellent to hear."  
  
Reice chuckled behind her and they went behind where the King sat, and walked out into the chilly air behind the domain. It was amazing how it could be the hottest day ever and it would still be cold in Zora Fountain. They found Kilik sitting down on the ice, tapping a feather quill on her chin, and flipping through the pages of a book on her upraised knees.  
  
Mei-lin sat down in front of her, pulling Reice down beside her. "Hi there," She stated. Kilik looked up from her book, and snapped her fingers, the book disappearing from her lap, "Hi."  
  
The raven-haired girl nudged Reice, "We're sorry." Reice nodded, brushing ice shavings off his black pants that bulged slightly around the knees. His hands came up to his bare shoulders and rubbed them from the cold, "Yeah, sorry Sis." He fingered his blue tank top and tugged on his flame pendant necklace.  
  
Kilik sighed, "Well, I can't stay mad at you guys forever." She laughed, and in her green tank top, white Capri's, and black Mary Janes she almost looked like an innocent little girl.  
  
Mei-lin grinned, "You okay?" She knew Kilik was, she just wanted to ask. The brunette gave false exasperation, "Duh. But I should be asking you two that." Her face went solemn. "Have you heard anything about Duo?"  
  
Reice gave a great sigh and put an arm around Mei-lin, "No." She shrugged his shoulder off; "All we know is that he's on L3 Colony under a church's care."  
  
Kilik made a face of confusion, "Well, do you know who's taking care of him in the church?" Her voice sounded as if she was sorry she brought up the topic. Mei-lin pursed her lips when she felt a wrenching feeling in her chest. She gave a small screech and clutched the small ball pendant.  
  
Kilik and Reice sprung from their seats, "Mei-lin, what's wrong?" She stood up, her breath panting, still clutching her chest; "Something's not right. I have to go see Talim."  
  
Reice grabbed her wrist; "do you need us to come?" His violet eyes were filled with concern. Mei-lin shook her head violently; "I just need to go." She kissed him lightly, "I love you."  
  
Kilik yelled, "Cut the crap. GO!" She turned and ran from Zora Fountain praying to the goddesses that it was just a false alarm.  
  
~*~  
  
Mei-lin ran down the bridge, overlooking the dreary canyon of Lost Woods. Please Talim, be okay. She sprinted into Kokiri, expecting to be greeted by the little Kokirian children, but instead, she ran right into a big, grotesque, gold covered black horse. The horse reared up, and attempted to charge at her but the bonding to a tree stopped him.  
  
Something was definently not right. Yet if something happened, Talim would take care of it, or if worst came to worst, Saria would always be there. But where were they? Maybe they were in the Deku Clearing. She broke into another run, jumping on the floating land in front of the shop, and down the small walkway that lead to the clearing where the Deku Tree stood.  
  
Mei-lin shrieked at what she saw. The children of Kokiri were huddled around Talim and Farore. They were being withered down by Ganondorf. She knew that because Talim had told her stories of a Dark Rider that rides out of Gerudo Valley to wreck havoc on Hyrule. He raised his sword to Farore and Talim, "TALIM!" She cried, running in front of Ganondorf, kicking his arm out of the way before blocking the group with her body.  
  
Mei-lin clutched Farore's hand and Talim's, "Farore, can't you do something." Farore shook her head violently, her green hair flying everywhere. She pulled off a necklace around her neck and showed it to her. The green light in the small orb was gone.  
  
"Looking for this?" Ganon sneered coldly. Mei-lin turned, and sitting in his palm sat the shard of Farore's power.  
  
"Can't fight your own battles, Ganon? You have to steal someone else's power for your success?" Mei-lin spat at his feet.  
  
Ganon smirked, "That wasn't very nice. But I have to say, I'm willing to leave for one thing."  
  
The raven-haired girl stood from the ground, looking suspicious, "And what's that?" Ganon's face broke into an ugly, perverted smile, "I think you know what I want."  
  
Mei-lin gagged on the inside but turned to the group behind her. She couldn't let them fall because of her. She wasn't going to let him win.  
  
~*~  
  
Sharp aqua eyes skimmed the gold panel of the floor as the crouch she was in made her bad knee throb. She clutched the spear in her hand tightly. I'm not going to cry. It was my fault. I was careless. Gerudon's don't cry. Nabooru chuckled, "You may stand, Zora."  
  
Zora blinked, she almost didn't respond. No one ever used her real name is Gerudo Valley except Nabooru and Pisces. Everyone else just called her Sukkie. She stood, stand falling from her strawberry blonde hair, and she straightened her spear.  
  
Nabooru gestured her handmaidens to leave the room, and she sat back in her golden throne, tossing her dark red hair behind her. Zora frowned as the leader's eyes traveled over bandaged knee. "You're going to hurt yourself more if you practice in that training ground as much as you do," Nabooru stated.  
  
She nodded, straightening her posture. The redhead sighed, "I want you to leave." Zora felt the wind knock of her, "What?" She gasped.  
  
Nabooru stuck her hand up, "You misunderstood me. I want you to leave. You don't belong here. You are a caged bird that must become free."  
  
Zora's eyes widen. She was serious. "Where will I go? Gerudo valley is all I know." Why did she want her to leave? She wanted to stay. She was happy here.  
  
The Gerudon stood from her throne; "You try to hard to please us, when you should please yourself. I want you to follow your heart." She took a necklace off her neck and placed it around Zora's. "Take care. I shall miss you." She kissed her forehead, and shoved her off lightly.  
  
Zora turned, and walked away from the Nabooru. From the life she knew. She grabbed the door and slammed it behind her. Great, where am I going to go know? Her concentration was broken by a boy's scream. She turned her head and saw a boy around seventeen running down the steep stairs of the fortress. He had blonde hair and a green cap, though his pointed ears were not hidden, and a green tunic.  
  
Zora followed him, well, I have nothing better to do. I'll help him. She heard Pisces' scream, "Zora, where are you going?" She turned, "I'll see you around."  
  
No time to talk. She had to help him escape. Zora grabbed the boys arm. "I'll help you." He shrieked, "I'm leaving. Don't take me prisoner!"  
  
She sighed, "Come on. I'm leaving too."  
  
The boy frowned, "I'm Link." She nodded and ran with him. Well, I'm not a warrior anymore. I guess I can help him.  
  
Zora saw the bridge come into view, when she saw a tall Gerudo woman she has never seen before. Her long black hair swooped down passed her back, and her violet eyes were the only thing that wasn't covered by a purple vail. She drew her sword.  
  
She frowned and grabbed her Elbow Blades from around her waist. I hate fighting she yelled at herself. She pushed Link out towards the bridge, and started towards the woman. The Gerudon rose her sword and brought it down, Zora just almost blocking it.  
  
"Link! RUN!" Zora yelled at the elf, throwing the sword with her blade. The fighter stopped, "Link?"  
  
She pulled her blades back and struck the woman across the arm, and large gash appearing over an already healed scar. Zora took off towards the bridge. Ouch, bad leg. She felt the enemy gain on her when she reached Link. Zora grabbed him and threw him off the bridge, and went to dive herself when she felt the woman's sword plunge into her side.  
  
She shrieked in pain and twisted in mid dive, slicing her blades deep across the opponents chest, before falling down into the river of water hundreds of feet below her. 


End file.
